With the emergence as the television receiver as a vehicle for receiving, demodulating, and reproducing more than merely the broadcaster's signals, it has become necessary to provide circuitry for interfacing the receiver with peripheral equipments. Examples of such equipments are video tape and video disc players and home video games. Although these equipments can be made to provide a modulated RF signal that can be coupled to the receiver through its antenna terminals, enhanced picture quality can be achieved by utilizing video signals coupled into the receiver's video processing circuitry. Clearly, when more than one video source is available, means for selecting the desired source must be provided. This invention is directed to a simple and cost-effective video switch for coupling the receiver's composite video signal to the input of a Video Tape Recorder and for determining whether that signal or a signal from an alternate source is to be coupled to the receiver's video processing circuitry.